You Made Me Love You
by CoolCAB
Summary: An experiment goes wrong. Strange hook ups ensue in days leading up to Valentine's Day. Finally Complete.
1. Friday

"You Made Me Love You"

Friday February 10th

_She could feel him on top of her, his warm hands gently caressing her thigh. His lips felt hot against her soft, cool skin. They were both groaning in pleasure, their sweaty bodies writhing in perfect unison. She was practically on fire. She had never felt this type of passion in her life._

Josie Trent shot up and sat straight up in bed, This was the third time she had this dream this week, but this was the first time she could see his face. Why was she dreaming of him? It was 2:15 in the morning and she knew she wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon. She lay back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to identify her feelings and why she had the dream in the first place. She comtemplated whether or not to tell her dream to anyone. She decided not to tell anyone, especially the person the dream was about. She wouldn't even tell her roomate, Corrine. Josie looked over at Corrine. Luckily, she was still sleeping and snoring her head off. Josie finally got back to sleep at 3:30 a.m.

Twelve hours later Josie dragged herself into the science room for her science club meeting. Normally, she loved going to science club, but nothing about this day was normal. She was dreading going to science club and facing the person in her dream.

"Josie, Could I see you after science club today," Professor Z said seriously.

"Yeah, sure," Josie said nervously. She was the first person to arrive, she sat and looked down at her notebook, pretending to write something.

Two minutes later, she heard Marshall and Lucas arguing as they entered the science room.

She turned her head and saw Marshall and Lucas carrying some sort of device.

"Watch out for the side of the door," yelled Marshall.

"Next time you can carry your own experiment," said Lucas

"Oh there's not going to be a next time. You almost dropped it three times while going down the stairs. Next time I'll ask someone who's not a complete klutz to help me out," Marshall said obviously pissed off.

"You better be nice or I will un-volunteer to demonstrate what this stupid machine does," said Lucas.

Marshall just shot him a dirty look as they set the device on the desk in front of the room.

"What is this," Josie asked.

"It's my love meter, it can calculate the energy between two people. The more energy there is, the higher the mercury goes up on the large thermometer attached to the front," Marshall said proudly. "It took me 2 months to make."

"I can't wait to see it in action, are your volunteers here yet," asked Professor Z.

"No. I mean Corrine's not here yet."

Just then, Corrine and Vaughn walked into the science room together laughing.

"If you two are done, Corrine can you come up here?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, just let me put my books down," said Corrine as she walked over to the table with Vaughn.

"OK, Lucas can you come up?" Marshall asked annoyed.

Lucas got up from his seat next to Josie and stood next to the square metal device.

"Corrine? Are you two done?" Marshall said impatiently.

Corrine had been talking to Vaughn while all Vaughn could do was stare at Josie.

"I'm coming Marshall, calm down," she said.

Marshall proceeded to hook Lucas and Corrine up to the machine. Lucas stood on one side of the mahine and Corrine on the other. They each put one had into a strap coming out of the side of the machine. Marshall fastened the straps. He then flipped the switch on and red and white lights bordering the machine were blinking. Marshall then sat next to Josie.

Lucas couldn't help but look at the face of one of the science club members. He was looking into their deep brown eyes. Corrine was doing the same. She couldn't keep her eyes off of one of the members as she thought, _why can't he love me back? _

All of a sudden there was a big flash of light and smoke filled the room.

"My machine! It's fried," Marsall yelled. As the smoke cleared, he went over to his machine to check it out.

"Oh this is great, two months of work down the drain!" Marshall picked up the device by himself and put it in the back of the room.

"I'll work on it this weekend," he said.

Vaughn, Corrine, Marshall, and Lucas all walked out of the room. Josie got up hoping she wouldn't have to talk to Professor Z.

"Josie, can I talk to you?"

He sat at the table in the front of the room. She sat on the other side of it.

"What's up," said Josie.

"I think you know what's this about, you were late for class three times this week. I tried to talk to you after class this morning, but you just went running out of here."

"Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well lately," she said.

"Are you having any problems you want to alk to me about," Professor Z asked, obviously concerned.

Josie shifted uncomfortably in her seat and narrowed her eyes "I'd rather not talk to you about this," she said.

"Have you been having strange dreams," he asked.

"How did you know?"

Professor Z cleared his throat "Wild guess. You seem to be extremely uncomfortable. Maybe if we talk about the dreams they'll go away."

"Ok what the hell, here goes, I've been dreaming about you."

"Well it's perfectly normal to dream about people you see everyday," he said.

"There was nothing normal about this dream, Professor Z . You and me were kissing." Josie closed her eyes, mortified, hoping when she opened them, he would be gone, and this would all just be a dream.

No such luck. She opened them and Professor Z just stood there with his mouth open, looking totally shocked. It seemed like an eternity when he finally spoke. All could Josie do was look down at the big black table.

"Please don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly normal to have a crush on your teacher. What's not so normal is for a teacher to have feelings for his student," he said leting out a deep breath.

Josie looked up into his big blue eyes, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me.", he said. They looked at each other, as if truly for the first time.

Just then, Professor Z ripped his glasses of and swept the papers on the table onto the floor. They both climbed on top of the table and started kissing passionately. Professor Z layed Josie down on the table and was now on top of her.

What they both didn't realize was the door was left open a crack. Someone poked their head in to speak to Professor Z, but got quite an eyeful instead. This person quietly closed the door, and started walking up the stairs thinking how this information could help he/she get what he/she ultimately wanted.


	2. The Weekend

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, like you didn't know that already.

**"You Made Me Love You**"

**Chapter 2: The Weekend**

**Saturday February 11**

Marshall, Corrine. Josie, Lucas, and Vaughn were all sitting around a table in Victor Pearson's house.

"Cool of your father to let us study here for the big math test," said Marshall.

"He's away on a secret business trip. He just wants us to heep the house clean," Vaughn said as he turned on the stereo.

Get Your Freak On started playing. "I love this song!" yelled vaughn. He started moving to the music. He was bobbing his head and doing the moon walk while backing away from the stereo.

"Vaughn, Watch out!" yelled Marshall.

Vaughn fell over the chair he was sitting in and almost hit his head on the dining room table.

They all started laughing except Lucas.

Lucas' only response was "I don't get this at all."

"I'll show you how to do it. Maybe we should go to another room where it's quiet," Corrine said.

Lucas and Corrine both walked away from the loud music and into Victor's study.

They sat side by side at Vicror's desk.

"Okay, this is how you work the problem, First you..." Lucas found it hard to concentrate. He couldn't help but stare at Corrine's lips as she explained the problem.

Lucas snap out of it, he told himself.

"Do you get it, Maybe you should do the next problem and I'll check it"

"Yeah, sure," Lucas' voice cracked.

He looked down at the notebook and tried to figure out the problem. Corrine couldn't help but notice the cute way he pushed his glasses up on his nose. He looks so cute when he's deep in thought, she thought to herself.

Corrine became flush, her plams were sweaty. She started to fan herself. She turned in her chair towards Lucas

"Is it hot in here?" she asked.

Suddenly he turned towards Corrine and said, "Very."

She took off his glasses, "Wow, you should really think about wearing contacts." She stared into his deep brown eyes.

He licked his lips and moved in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and received his sweet, tender kiss. The kiss may have started off sweet, but things quickly escalated. They both stood up and climbed on to the desk. They both were on their knees. Corrine's hands were tugging at his hair. Lucas' hands were digging into her back. He was pressing his lips so hard against hers and playfully touching his tongue with hers.

"Whoah!" yelled Marshall.

Lucas and Corrine abruptly stopped kissing and turned thier heads. Vaughn, Josie, and Marshall were standing not three feet away in complete shock.

Corrine just ran out of the room in embarassment. Lucas followed her.

"This is too weird" said Marshall as he walked out, looking like a sad little puppy lost from home.

An hour later they were all sitting around the dining room table. No one had spoken since the shocking discovery. They all just studied in silence.

Someone finally broke the deafening silence. "Anyone hungry?" Vaughn asked. They all replied "yes" at the same time. As Vaughn got up from the table. Josie also got up, "I'll help you," she eagerly said.

Vaughn was getting chips in the cabinet. Josie was sitting on the kitchen table. Her ankles were crossed and she was swinging her short legs back and forth. Vaughn walked over to the table carrying the bags of chips. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. He dropped the three bags and took her face in his large hands and kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't stop," she said.She slid back onto the table and layed down. He climed on top of her and kissed her again.

"Wait", she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, I just need to breathe for a second,"

"What's going on?" They heard Corrine's voice.

They both turned and saw Corrine standing there arms folded against her chest. Vaughn quickly jumped off of Josie.

Corrine was staring at Josie. "We need to talk, now," Corrine said. They both walk into Victor's study.

"How could you do this to me? You knew I liked him and then you kiss him, what kind of friend are you," Corrine yelled.

"I didn't know you liked him, I swear," Josie yelled back.

Did you not see me staring at Vaughn when I was hooked up to that stupid love machine?" asked Corrine.

"I swear I didn't"

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Corrine stormed out, almost knocking Josie down.

Then Josie had a thought, Did Corine looking at Vaughn power the explosion, or was Lucas looking at someoone too. All she knew was Lucas was not looking at her. She decided to go find Corrine.

She found Corrine back at their dorm room. She had not been there for two minutes when there was a knock on the door. Josie answered it, while Corrine sat at her desk.

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" Josie asked.

"I need to talk to you alone," he said.

"Fine I'm going back to Victor's to see if Lucas needs anymore help. Corrine walked by Marsall.

"Yeah I'm sure you will" Marshall said.

Marshall closed the door. They both stood next to Josie's desk.

"I need your help, Josie. I need you to make out with me in front of Vaughn Lucas and Corrine."

"Are you crazy? I'm not making out with you,"

"I think you will," said Marshall.

"And why is that?" Josie snapped back.

"Well, if you don't help me, I'll tell everyone you were making out with Professor Z."

After a long silence, Josie finally answered, "Okay, I'll do it, I won't let Professor Z lose his job because of me."

"Alright here's the plan" Marshall said smirking.

Vaughn, Corrine. Lucas, and Marshall were again sitting at the dining room table in silence.

"Where's Josie," asked Lucas.

I think she said she was going to explore the lab," Marshall answered.

"What? you let her go downstairs by herself?" Vaughn asked.

"Like any of us can stop Josie from doing anything," Marshall said. "I'll go get her."

Ten minutes later Marshall and Josie could hear the others coming.

"I hear them coming,"Marshall said.

"Let's get this over with," Josie closed her eyes and they began to kiss.

As if on cue, Vaughn, Corrine, and Lucas walked in. All Josie could do was run out. Marshall followed her, As he walked by Vaughn, he received the coldest stare he's ever received in his life. "Josie," yelled Marshall as he ran after her.

Vaughn, Corrine, and Lucas found Marshall and Josie in Victor's office.

"Josie, what the hell, I cared about you," Vaughn yelled.

"She's not worth it," yelled Corrine.

"What, you're mad cuz he's mad about Josie and me? I thought you liked me?" Marshall asked Corrine.

"Sorry Marshall, but I've become attracted to him"

"Does every girl in a 10 mile radius like Vaughn," Lucas yelled.

"I don't," yelled Josie.

They all turned to stare at Josie.

"What, I thought you wanted to kiss me to make Vaughn jealous," Marshall asked confused.

"Like you wanted to make me jealous by kissing Josie," Corrine said accusingly.

"Yeah I wanted to make you jealous," Marsall said unconvincingly.

"Like I said before, I don't want Professor Z to lose his job," said Josie.

"Why would Z lose his job," asked Lucas.

"Marshall caught Z and me kissing and black mailed me into making out with him to make someone jealous," Josie said.

They all looked dazed and confused, especially Lucas and Vaughn.

"So who were you really trying to make jealous," Corrine asked Marshall. "That's a good question," Josie chimed in.

Marshall could only respond with this, "You really like Vaughn?"

**Sunday February 12**

Professor Z was sitting at his desk eating lunch and reading the latest issue of Science Today. When all of a sudden Marshall, Vaughn, Corrine, Lucas and Josie, burst into his office, causing him to spill his coffee all over his desk. The science club decided yesterday to ask Z what he thought about the strange hookups. They all started talking at once.

"Wait a minute, one at a time please, what's going on," Professor Z asked.

"There have been some weird attractions happening," Corrine said.

"Really," Pofessor Z said, hoping he and Josie hadn't been found out.

"Yeah, first we caught Lucas and Corrine kissing, then me and Vaughn, then me and Marshall," said Josie embarrassingly.

"Okay, maybe Marshall's machine has something to do with this," Z said.

"But I've had dreams of you before that machine blew up," Josie said.

"You and Z, that's too weird," Marshall said. "Tell me about it," said Josie.

"Wait a minute, I've been having weird dreams too," Corrine said.

"Me too," said Marshall. "Me three," said Lucas.

"Who did you dream about, Marshall," asked Corrine. "None of your business," Marshall quickly replied. "Uh-huh" Corrine said.

Marshall just rolled his eyes.

"So it's not the machine making us act this way," asked Lucas.

"Maybe the machine is making our dreams come true," Josie offered.

"Not mine," Marshall and Corrine replied at the same time.

"What do you two mean," asked Professor Z.

"I haven't kissed who I've been dreaming of," said Corrine. "Me either," Marshall added.

"Maybe that's it, Maybe everyone has to fullfill their dreams, then everything will go back to normal," said Professor Z.

"But that could hurt my friendship with someone in the science club," said Marshall. "Me too," Corrine agreed.

"Well if their dreams don't come true, then we'll continue to have these weird crushes," said Lucas.

They all stared at one another in silence for what seemed like thirty minutes.

"What about you, Lucas? Who did you dream of? Was it Josie," Vaughn asked obviously upset.

"Maybe, what do you care?" answered Lucas.

"That means you have to kiss Josie to reverse the efffects of the explosion. I'm not too happy about that,"Vaughn said getting into Lucas' face.

"What about you Vaughn, before, we all admitted we had dreams, but you didn't," said Lucas.

"What did you do, have dreams of yourself," Marshall couldn't resist.

"Very funny, no. I've already kissed who I've wanted to in real life," Vaughn said as he looked at Josie. They all turned and looked at Josie.

"That's why I don't want you kissing Lucas," said Vaughn, in his sweetest voice.

"No worries there Vaughn, I didn't dream about Josie.

**_A/N: Be Kind, rewind, I mean review_**, **reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic, hopefully not the last, but that all depends on your reviews, not really cuz I'll still write fanfics even if 0 people like this**. **Hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


	3. Monday

A/N: Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

**"You Made Me Love You"**

**Chapter 3**

**Monday February 13**

After science class that morning, Josie, Vaughn, Corrine, Lucas, and Marshall just sat in thier seats looking like their dogs had just died.

"Cheer up, the Valentine's Day dance is tomorrow," said Professor Z with a smile on his face. He was annoyingly chipper.

"How can we, that stupid machine has ruined our lives," said Lucas.

"Maybe lies have. Okay, what do we know so far?" replied Professor Z, trying to be optimistic.

"The machine has made some of our weird dreams come true," said Josie.

"Why did we have those dreams in the first place," asked Corrine with a confused look on her face.

"Well, some believe that our dreams tell us our desires. hopes, and fears. They are a window to our subconscience, a portal to feelings we don't want to admit or are afraid to admit," said Professor Z.

"So how does kissing the person from our dreams reverse the machines effects," asked Lucas.

"The machine has nothing to do with it!" shouted Marshall to everyone's surprise.

"Do you have someting you want to explain to us, Marshall, asked Professor Z with concern.

"I just mean we had these dreams before the machine blew up; therefore the machine didn't cause these feelings. They developed on their own and our dreams just revealed them. There is no supernatural reason for our feelings, or the dreams, or the machine blowing up. We're using my machine to cover up how we really feel because, let's admit it, our true feelings scare us." Marshall then let out a deep breath. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"So how can we get things back to normal?" asked Josie.

"What if the feelings we are all feeling are normal," relpied Marshall.

"Me liking Z, that's normal?" asked Josie.

"Well, yeah," was Marshall's only response.

"It makes sense, he's your mentor, you tell him things you don't tell anyone else, not even your roommate. You guys are really close." said Lucas.

"But I don't have romantic feelings for Z," said Josie.

"Then why the dreams, why the kiss, Josie," asked Vaughn.

"I have an idea. Maybe if we hook the two people up to the machine, the feelings will cease to exist." said Corrine.

"I don't think that will work, the machine is fried," said Marshall.

"No it isn't, I was fiddling with it last night, and I think I fixed it." said Professor Z.

"It's worth a try," said Corrine.

"One problem, said Lucas. "We'd have to admit who we dreamed about."

"So?", asked Josie.

"Maybe it's nobody's business who we dreamed about,"

"You scared to admit your true feelings, Lucas?"

"No that's not it,"

"Yeah right"

"Ok, well we don't have to do it in front of everyone," said Corrine trying to break up Josie and Lucas's little argument.

"We can go to each other privately, and go to the machine without the others knowing, Agreed?"

They all nodded their heads. "Agreed," they all said at once.

Later that day Marshall and Lucas were at thier desks in their room studying for the math test the next day.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Marshall?"

"I have something important to tell you. It's also kind of embarrassing," Marshall said nervously biting his lip.

"What, you can tell me," Lucas said. He took a deep breath and stared down at his desk, equally nervous.

Marshall stared down at his notebook, his hands were sweaty and shaking. He struggled to find the right words. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"This is really hard for me to say. Lucas, I've been dreaming about you," he took a deep breath.

Lucas' mind was racing for a response.

"Really, I thought you liked Corrine, wow"

"Yeah, I thought so too, weird huh?"

"You know what's even weirder, I've been dreaming about you too. Well not just you, but me and you together," Lucas said slowly forcing the words out.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lucas.

"We can hook each other up to the machine and our feelings will hopefully dissipate," Marshall said.

"What are we waiting for?" said Lucas.

They both got up quickly and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Vaughn was looking through a car magazine in his door room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Corrine"

Vaughn got up from his bed, and opened his door.

"I guess you know why I'm here"

"Yeah you wanna go to the machine."

"Yeah"

"Alright, Let's go!"

They both walked out of his room, Corrine first. She purposefully slowed down in the hall and he brushed past her. When they got to the top of the stairs, Vaughn was in front. She couldn't help but look down at his butt, it wouldn't be the first time. Not bad, she thought.

When they got down to the first floor, after two flights of glorious butt watching, they noticed Marshall and Lucas about to go into the science room.

"Hey, what are you two doin here?" asked Corrine.

"We just need to ask Professor Z about a project we're doing." said Marshall. Corrine didn't believe him.

Lucas quickly opened the door. They all walked in and found Josie and Professor Z sitting next to each other.

"Not to worry, it works. We hooked each other up and now nothing," said Z.

"Great, Corrine let's do it!" said Vaughn anxiously.

Music to Corrines' ears, then she realized what he really meant.

They walked to the back of the room, She held one strap, he held the other, She flipped the switch and gave him a fake smile. They each felt a little zap, then let go.

"Do you feel anything," Vaughn asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." She found it hard to get the words out.

"That's a relief," he walked away smiling. She followed him, not smiling. They both walked out of the room and went to their rooms.

"I'm gonna go study for that test," Josie said awkwardly. She wanted to check on Corrine. She could see she was completely crushed.

"I'm gonna go finish this month's issue of "Science Today," said Professor Z as he left.

Lucas and Marshall walked to the back of the room. They hooked themselves up. The machine zapped them.

"Wow, I feel nothing."

"Yeah, me too. Back to liking Josie," said Lucas.

Neither believed the other as they walked out of the room and went their seperate ways.

Lucas went to the rec room to watch a movie. He just stared at the foosball table wishing Marshall was there to play with him.

Marshall went to his room, layed on his bed, and wished Lucas was there to spew his latest conspiracy theories.

**A/N: Please review. Sorry to all the L/J and C/M shippers. I know no one likes Marshall and Lucas together, but hey it's my fanfic. I think this pairing is more interesting then Marshall and Corrine. Last chapter coming up, the big Valentine's Day dance. Who will end up together? Will the truth come out about Marshall and Lucas? Stay tuned.**


	4. Tuesday Valentine's Day

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to come up with an ending that would satisy every one, but I realized that's impossible, so I ended it the way I wanted to. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

**"You Made Me Love You"**

**Chapter 4**

**Tuesday Valentine's Day**

Lucas woke up after only three hours of sleep. He got back to his room at 10 last night, but Marshall was already asleep. He barely opened his eyes and looked over at his roommate who was sitting on his bed studying.

"What time is it," Lucas asked.

"It's almost seven," Marshall said, not looking at Lucas.

"I gotta take a shower," said Lucas.

He got up and walked past Marshall staring straight ahead, refusing to look at Marshall. When Lucas got out of the shower fifteen minutes later, Marshall was gone.

"I hate Valentine's Day!" Lucas said to himself as he rolled his eyes.

**Math Classroom**

Lucas walked into math class. The only available seat was next to Marshall. He quickly sat down and took one last look at his notes.

"Lucas we need to talk," whispered Marshall.

"Shh," said Lucas as the teacher walked in.

The teacher handed out the tests. Marshall looked at Lucas one last time before he started his test. Lucas could feel his eyes on him, but couldn't look back.

At the end of class, Lucas slammed his paper on the teacher's desk and quickly walked out of the classroom. Marshall, Corrine, Josie, and Vaughn walked out into the hallway together.

"What's Lucas' problem?" asked Josie.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird since last night," said Marshall.

They all walked to their next class, Science.

Lucas was already sitting at a table in the back of the room. Josie and Vaughn sat next to each other. Corrine and Marshall sat behind them.

Lucas was looking at Marshall. Marshall was looking at Corrine, who was looking at Vaughn. Vaughn was staring at Josie who was looking at Professor Z.

Why do I keep thinking about him, Josie thought to herself. And why did I dream about us together again last night? We hooked each other up to that stupid machine. These feelings were supposed to go away.

By the end of class, the science club had not heard one word Professor Z said.

Josie and Corrine went to their room after class. Vaughn went to his dad's house. Lucas went to his room. Marshall saw Lucas go upstairs and decided to follow him. Marshall entered their room to find Lucas sitting on his bed.

"We have to talk," said Marshall.

"I don't wanna talk about this."

"About what?" said Marshall sharply.

"You know what," said Lucas.

"We dreamed about each other and we haven't really talked about what that means," said Marshall.

"Can't we forget about it? Can't we just go back to being friends. The machine reversed the effects.

"If that's true, then why did I dream about you again last night?" asked Marshall.

"You did?"

"Yes, whatever we're feeling hasn't gone away."

"I know, so what do we do about it," asked Lucas.

"We should talk to Z," said Marshall.

They both walk out of their room hoping Z would have an answer.

**Corrine and Josie's room**

Corrine was at her desk. Josie was on her bed, sitting Indian style.

"Corrine?"

"Yeah?" She turned around in her seat.

"I've got a secret to tell you."

"What is it," Corrine said anxiously. She got up from her desk and sat on her bed directly across from Josie.

"I dreamnt about Z again last night."

"That makes sense," Corrine said not surprised.

"Let me guess, you dreamnt about Vaughn again?"

"Josie, do you like Vaughn?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused."

"There seems to be alot of that going around these days."

"We should talk to Z," Josie suggested.

"Yeah, let's go"

They both got up from their beds and walked out.

**Z's Office **

Corrine and Josie walked into Z's office and found Marshall and Lucas standing in front of Z's desk. Marshall stood next to Lucas, Corrine was next to Marshall, and Josie was next to Corrine. They stood there like a row of ducks.

"We got a problem. Our dreams haven't gone away," said Josie.

"Marshall and Lucas were just telling me the same thing," said Professor Z.

"So what do we do now," asked Josie.

"Anybody have any ideas," asked Professor Z.

"Maybe we have to hook ourselves up to the person in our dreams in front of each other, instead of in private," said Marshall.

"That's a possibility," said Z.

"That's not such a good idea. Like I said before, who we dream about should be private," said Lucas.

"Maybe it shouldn't be," said Z.

"Yeah Lucas, real friends don't keep secrets from each other," said Josie.

"You're one to talk," said Lucas.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Whatever Lucas," she rolled her eyes.

"Will you two stop fighting already?" said Corrine sounding annoyed.

Vaughn walked into the office. ""What are you doing? The dance is in an hour. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Vaughn, we decided to hook each other up to the machine, hopefully for the last time, in front of everyone. Okay, so who's first?" said Professor Z.

"I guess we can go first," said Josie.

"Alright," said Professor Z.

They all walked out of the office.

**Science Room**

They all stood in the front of the room. Josie and Z went to the back and hooked each other up.

"I think it worked," said Josie.

"We'll probably know tomorrow morning if it worked or not, who's next?" asked Z.

"I'll go," said Corrine reluctantly. "Vaughn, she said as she walked to towards the device. "Yeah, coming," he said.

They hooked each other up. Afterwards, they walked to the front of the room.

I hope that worked. I don't want to have a crush on someone who is obviously in love with someone else. That must be like torture, Corrine thought.

"Alright, we should just get this over with," Lucas said. "Marshall?"

"Yeah," Marshall steps forward. Everyone is just frozen.

"You dreamed about each other?" Vaughn asked trying not to laugh.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said under his breath.

They quickly went to the back of the room and hooked each other up. When they were done, everyone left the room speechless.

**Valentine's Day Dance- Gym**

The gym was decorated in cheesy pink and red streamers and ballons. Every inch of the gym was covered in some pink or red decoration.

Lucas walked in reluctantly. He didn't want to go, but he he wanted to give the impression that he was okay, and didn't want to face embarassing questions about his absence. He noticed a friendly face in Corrine. She was standing next to the punch bowl. He walked over to her.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, you sound pleasantly cheerful," she said surprised.

"Don't tell anyone, but it's just a front."

"Your secret's safe with me. This has been the worst Valentine's Day ever!" she yelled.

"And it's about to get worse," said Lucas as he pointed over Corrine's shoulder.

She turned around and stood next to Lucas. Corrine's mouth dropped.

Vaughn and Josie were walking toward them holding hands.

"You ok," asked Lucas.

"Shh, here they come," said Corrine.

"Hey guys!" said Josie.

"Hey," said Lucas rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Would you excuse me," said Corrine as she ran past Vaughn and Josie and out the door.

Josie followed her without saying a word.

"So you and Josie," said Lucas.

"Yeah, she just wanted to go as friends," said Vaughn.

"And you don't?"

"No. not exactly. What do you care? You like Marshall," Vaughn said laughing.

"I do not! Josie is my friend and I don't want her to get hurt."

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I just don't think you're right for Josie."

"And you are?"

"I didn't say that."

"Whatever, Lucas."

Corrine had run into the bathroom and Josie was waiting outside the door for her to come out. Corrine came out ten minutes later. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Why don't you just steal him like you steal my cds?"

"Steal him?" Josie yelled. "He wasn't yours to steal. I'm sorry I must have missed the 'Property of Corrine' tattoo on his butt."

"He likes you. You like him. So go be together," yelled Corrine.

"I don't know if I want him."

"Of course you do. Look at him."

"I don't like him for his looks."

"So you admit you like him," said Corrine.

"I like him as a friend. "I only agreed to go to the dance with him tonight if we went as friends."

"So, if I asked him out, you wouldn't care?"

"No, of course not. It's not like he would say yes to you anyway."

Corrine gave her a dirty look and walked away. If looks could kill, Josie would have been a goner. Corrine quickly walked back into the gym. Josie followed her.

They both went up to Vaughn who was still standing next to Lucas.

"Vaughn would you like to dance," asked Corrine.

"Um, sure, ok," said Vaughn confused.

"OH MY GOD! Look," said Josie. Lucas, Vaughn and Corrine turned towards the door.

"What is he doing here with Madison?" said Lucas. If the music wasn't so loud, they probably could have heard his heart literally breaking in half.

Marshall and Madison walked up to the four of them.

"Hey guys," Marshall said as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey," they all said at once.

"Vaughn?" Corrine asked. "Yeah, lets go," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Marshall and Madison followed them and began slow dancing.

"You ok," Josie asked.

"Yeah you know me. Mr. Destined to be Alone."

"That's not true, Lucas. You wanna dance?" Lucas just nodded his head.

Josie wrapped her hands behind Lucas' head. She was looking up at him as they slow danced, but he was looking at Marshall.

"You really like him, dont you?"

"Are you crazy? Me liking Marshall would be weirder than going to a school with a black hole."

"Weirder things have happened at this school." Josie looked over at Professor Z. He didn't look back.

The song ended and dance music started to play. Josie walked up to Professor Z.

"Professor Z, we need to talk."

"Not now, I'm chaperoning."

"Fine," Josie walked away angry at herself for feeling this way.

She saw Vaughn and Corrine talking at the punch bowl and decided to have a little fun on this Valentine's Day.

"Hey Vaughn, come here," Josie said as she pulled him by his shirt. She began kissing him passionately on the lips.

Professor Z saw Josie sucking Vaughn's face and walked over to them. "Guys you can't do this here," he said.

"Fine," Josie yelled as she stomped out of the dance. Professor Z followed her.

Vaughn just stood there not knowing what had just happened.

Out of nowhere Corrine popped up and got into his face. "If you wanna be with her, I won't stop you. Excuse me," she ran out crying.

Marshall and Madison were sitting on the bleachers. They didn't see what had just happened. Marshall was laughing when Lucas interrupted him.

"Marshall, can I talk to you alone," giving Madison a dirty look.

"Yeah, sure. Madison do you mind?" "No not at all," Madison said as she walked away and shot Lucas a dirty look.

"So you and Madison?"

"Yeah, pretty wild huh?"

"You can say that again." "Marshall, I..."

"Actually Lucas, I really have nothing to say to you." Marshall got up and walked away to meet Madison.

"Good job, Lucas," Lucas said to himself.

**Science Room**

Josie sat at the table closest to the door. Her head was in her hands and she was crying.

Professor Z came in, "Josie are you ok?"

"I hate crying." She spun around in her chair.

Professor Z stepped closer to her and wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked up into his eyes. Professor Z started to lean in and then stopped. He stepped back.

"Josie, we can't do this," he said.

"I know we can't"

"If you were fifteen, maybe ten years older, and I wasn't your teacher, I would be very interested."

"But I'm not."

"No, you're not, you're my student and it's wrong. There are rules against this."

"You know me, I hate to follow the rules," she said. She stood up on her stool and was now face to face with him. She gave him one last kiss softly on his lips.

"Josie, I would like to remain friends."

"Friends," she said as she put out her hand. He shook her hand and they smiled.

**Corrine and Josie's Room**

Corrine was on her bed crying, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Wait a minute," she yelled. She got up, looked into her mirror and quickly wiped her face with a tissue and blew her nose.

She went to the door, opened it and found Vaughn standing there looking more delicious than ever.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be out with Josie picking out china patterns?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm really sorry. I can't help how I feel."

"Yeah well neither can I"

"I would really like to just be friends."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your friend as long as you go out with Josie."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that. I was talking to my dad today and he told me for the 100th time that Josie could not be trusted. I don't know about that, but I do know my life would be way less complicated if I was by myself for a while. I have a lot to figure out, ya know."

"I understand. You should be telling this to Josie, not me." "As far as us being friends, I guess it would be better to have you in my life as a friend than not at all."

"Wanna go back to the dance?" he asked.

"Sure." She let him walk out first. Hey just because they were friends didn't mean she still couldn't check out his behind.

**Gym**

Vaughn and Corrine walked up to Josie.

"I'm really sorry Josie."

"No I am. That crack I made about him not saying yes to a date with you was out of line."

"You were just telling the truth."

Vaughn went up to Josie. "Sorry to interrupt this little moment, but Josie we need to talk." He pulls her aside.

"What is it?"

"I think we should break up."

"Vaughn, we weren't going out."

"I just think I should be alone for a while to figure stuff out"

"I agree. I think we work better as friends."

"It's gonna be tough getting over you though," "Yeah I know, I'm quite the catch." They both laughed and walked over to Corrine. Lucas joined them and stared at Marshall and Madison while they slow danced, her head resting on his chest.

"Anybody else think Marshall and Madison dating is a sign of the apocalypse," said Josie.

"Yeah, it's really weird," said Corrine.

"Definitely," said Vaughn.

Lucas looked down at his feet as he walked out of the gym and back to his room.

**Marshall and Lucas's Room**

Lucas was sleeping in his bed when he was awakened by a loud crash. Lucas turned on the light on his night stand. Marshall was sitting on the floor, he tripped over Lucas' sneakers. Lucas got up from his bed and helped Marshall up. Lucas then sat at the foot of his bed.

"Are you okay," he said laughing.

"I'm fine," Marshall said as he limped to his bed and sat down. He rubbed his leg and winced in pain.

"Do you want me to get some ice," asked Lucas.

"No, I'm fine."

"I take it the dance is over?"

"Yeah, it ended half an hour ago."

"Where have you been since?"

"With Madison."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, she's a great kisser."

"So you're going out now?"

"Maybe. What do you care?"

"Whatever, Marshall," he said. Lucas got back under his covers and layed down with his back to Marshall.

Lucas woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He had dreamnt of Marshall again.

Marshall was laying awake on his side looking at Lucas. Lucas rolled over and turned on the light. Marshall quickly closed his eyes.

"I want to tell you the truth," Lucas whispered as he stared at Marshall.

Marshall opened his eyes, still laying on his side. "What's the truth," he said.

"The truth, Marshall, is you're my best friend. I live with you and I know everything about you and like you anyway. Recently, I've been feeling more than friendly towards you. I'm just so sick of lying to myself and to you. I've never felt so close to anyone in my entire life. But when you walked into the dance with Madison, I never felt so disconnected from anyone in my entire life. I felt like I hardly knew you at all."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I really am. I have been lying to myself for a week now and you know how much I hate to lie. The absolute truth is the machine didn't make me fall for you, you did. The person I'm closest to, can tell anything to and know will always be there. Now I have no idea what to do about it."

"I have an idea." Lucas got up from his bed and into Marshall's. He layed down next to him and kissed him softly on the lips. They both opened their eyes at the same time.

"What happens now," Marshall asked.

"I don't know." Lucas got up and got back into his bed and turned off the light. He layed on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Marshall I forgot to tell you before, Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day buddy. Oh and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet Dreams."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review and tell me if I should do a sequel. I was thinking something along the lines of Brokeback Mountain where they have to keep their relationship from their friends. **


End file.
